Divinum legio
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Todos los entes que existen aquí, son atraídos por la luz. ¿Es capaz la propia Luz rechazar a sí misma?
1. Prologus

Autor: Kore-Persephone (mi pseudónimo como escritora)

Renuncia: Esta es una historia ficticia en la que no se pretende cuestionar ningún precepto de índole religioso ni mitológico.

Agradecimiento: A mi padre, a mi novio y a mis amigos por vivir queriendo ser sabios, no sabiondos.

Dedicatoria: A toda persona que desee ver algo diferente de todo lo que ha visto y oído.

* * *

Prólogo:

Hay teorías sobre como apareció la primera estrella, la edad del universo, las "N" dimensiones, incluso, hay ficción que menciona que no es correcto hablas de "universo" sino de más*. Es difícil no inclinarse a creer en una de tantas teorías. Y para muchos es más productivo pensar en que el mal estuvo escondido hasta que fue mordida una manzana**.

Supongan que los multiversos fueron creados a partir de una partícula de luz, que junto a otras réplicas, en distintas dimensiones, formen entes; y, estos entes se reúnan en un espacio interdimensional, que toma la forma de lo que uno quiera o crea ver y represente un concejo.

Cada uno de estos entes, es llamado "dios" en su universo; y, cada uno de ellos se rodean de otros entes, inferiores en cualidades, pero idénticos en forma, y estos tengan la libertad de salir de esa brecha tiempo/espacio. Y que, casualmente a los ojos humanos, sean llamados "ángeles", dentro de un nivel superior en la brecha.

¿Y qué pasaría si un "ángel" aparece con una habilidad única? ¿Qué pasaría si un "ángel" empieza a cree que debería ser un "dios"? ¿Qué pasaría si un "ángel" decide renunciar a la luz?

Supongan que existe más de una dimensión, más de un universo y que todo lo que habita en el se supedita a la vida, el placer y la muerte.

- Fin Prólogo -

Notas:

*: Referencia a la teoría de los multiversos - Ciencia. Es válido revisar también el DC Multiverse y el Marvel Multiverse como referencia.

**: Referencia a los primeros capítulos del Génesis, Antiguo Testamento, La Biblia.

- Fin Notas -

Gracias por leer.

Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Unus Capitulum

Autor: Kore-Persephone (mi pseudónimo como escritora)

Renuncia: Esta es una historia ficticia en la que no se pretende cuestionar ningún precepto de índole religioso ni mitológico.

Agradecimiento: A mi padre, a mi novio y a mis amigos por vivir queriendo ser sabios, no sabiondos.

Dedicatoria: A toda persona que desee ver algo diferente de todo lo que ha visto y oído.

* * *

Unus Capitulum: Nativitas

En el inicio, la Lux se encontraba encapsulada en Tenebrae. Tenebrae se expandió y se dividió en infinito. Cada tenebrae fue impulsada por su Lux y ésta escapaba a través de cuerpos mutados de Tenebrae. Esos cuerpos, conocidos como "Caelestis" se mantienen hasta ahora suspendidos en la Tenebrae con una Lux regente. Lux refleja su poder a algunos de estos Caelestis y a cada una de estas extensiones se la llama "stellam".

Entiendan que Caelestis son todas las formas del universo que tengan la partícula Ox*, Hydra*, y Carbo* activa.

Pero centrémonos en el "Lux" del "versus" número 13-7-0-2-10-9, que es el que universo en el que la Tierra existe, como las personas la conocemos.

El lux de este universo es llamado "Dios", "Yahvé", "Jehova", "Alá", "Mitra", "Nirvana"... Tiene tantos nombres y adopta tantas formas, que aún en la zona neutral entre multiversos no conocen su forma. En realidad, esto es porque no la necesita. Es luz.

Por ahora, será identificado como Elohim.

Elohim, al igual que Tenebrae, se expandió en varias formas menores, dispuestas a servir a su origen y fueron identificadas por ello como "ángeles".

Los ángeles tienen una misión inicial: Enviar el mensaje de Elohim a los caelestis. En otra forma, son soldados que luchan contra los "luce reprobi" o como los humanos entienden: "demonios".

Pero ¿y qué son los demonios? Son muchas lumina que privaron a Tenebris de su brillo por avaricia e ira, los pecados más condenables de este espacio. El resto de pecados capitales se consideran "pasables" ya que son expresiones negativas del equilibrio. Es decir: la lujuria, la pereza, la gula, la vanidad y la envidia son parte del peso en la balanza celeste para mantener equilibrado a cada Tenebrae.

A su vez, los ángeles resguardan la esencia de cada "caelestis", donde esté, una vez que el alma sea reclamada de regreso a Elohim y se recolecten los espíritus que se encuentran esparcidos como pecados en el infierno.

Así es: los "caelestis" están conformados por 3 destellos de luz:

- La esencia, en donde decida reguardarse en la zona neutral.

- El alma, dentro del cuerpo para darle movimiento.

- El espíritu, dividido según los pecados capitales en los que incurra y el tope de esta división es de cinco. Si supera esta división, el alma y la esencia se juntarán con el sobrante y una vez que muera el caelestis, se convertirá en aquello que Elohim decida, según las acciones del alma y el resguardo de la esencia.

Todo tiene un orden en cada universo. Los ángeles son esencia pura. Los demonios son espíritus puros. Los seres vivos son almas en movimiento. Los fantasmas son almas atrapadas. Un alma solo puede ser trasportada por una esencia. Un espíritu puede ser transportado por un alma. Sólo los espíritus y la esencia pueden dañarse pero un alma puede encerrar un espíritu. La esencia y el alma solo se tocan cuando es tiempo de morir. Y lo más importante: los seres vivos son las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Por esto, sepan que Elohim tiene muchos ángeles a su servicio. Y seis de ellos son quienes protagonizan esta historia: Gavriel, Mijael, Rapael, Luzbel, Azrael, Samael.

- Fin Capitulum -

Notas:

*: Referencia al oxígeno, hidrógeno y carbono.

- Fin Notas -

Gracias por leer.

Dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
